This invention relates to a numerical control device for numerically controlling a machine such as a machine tool and, more particularly, to a numerical control device equipped with a function for creating numerical control information in a simple and rapid manner.
In recent years, machining operations have been automated by placing machine tools under the control of numerical control devices. In order to have a numerically controlled machine tool machine a workpiece in conformance with a drawing, the numerical control device (referred to as an NC) must be provided with numerical control information having a predetermined format.
Such numerical control information generally is created by programming based on manual calculations or for the control of machining for a plurality of three-dimensional shapes, the information is created by an apparatus incorporating a computer for creating the numerical control information automatically. These methods, however, require considerable experience to implement. In the case of programming using manual calculation, moreover, considerable programming time is required and programming errors are likely to occur. Furthermore, since the above methods of creating numerical control information are practiced by using an apparatus separate from the numerical control device, another disadvantage is the need for a separate input operation requiring a great deal of time to enter requiring a great deal of time to enter the numerical control information into the numerically controlled device.